The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 May 2018
01:17 yea so byee i hop i win 01:18 I hop you win too. 01:19 Bye. 01:19 Jane will be 19, fascinating. 01:21 Ah, J---- 01:21 Ah, TRJTK. 01:21 A forbidden word, almost forbidden as B-----B---, D*****11, c---- 01:22 Mhm. 01:23 i am back 01:23 WElcome back. 01:24 Welcome, Janissa. 01:24 thanks i was scared to do it but i did it but i did not win tho 01:24 So.. 01:24 You did all that within 10 minutes? 01:25 yea it was a short song tho but i get to sing to the kids too (happy) 01:26 Oh okay. 01:26 Welcome, C.Syde65. 01:28 o/ 01:28 Hyde. 01:39 GTG' 01:40 Bye. 02:47 kk 02:58 wb Korra! o/ 03:02 Welcome back 03:13 I misread Janissa as Jamesb1 somehow and I was like wtf. 03:14 lol. 03:32 o/ 03:34 o/ 03:44 Aii! <3 03:44 Hey Aii! o/ 03:44 wb Korra! o/ 03:44 Hi! ^^ 03:44 No, C.Syde65. 03:44 Yes. 03:44 No. 03:45 Yes. 03:45 No! >:c 03:45 No! >:c 03:46 You broke the chain. It's supposed to go No Yes No. 03:46 I ain't broke no chain. 03:46 I own the chain. >:c 03:48 Woohoo, killed the chat. 03:49 (cop) 03:49 (partyparrot) 03:49 (dealwithit) 03:51 ESB chat won't load. 03:51 I'm liberated. (rofl) 03:51 Fuck, nvm. 03:51 Nice. 04:05 Hey Jack! o/ 04:05 Hi. 04:05 Huh??? 04:05 Welcome, Jackninja5DippyGravityFalls. 04:11 Huh what? 04:16 Huh???? 04:16 Aii! (love) 04:16 Hi. :) 04:17 .....:c 04:17 C: 04:17 < 3 04:17 <3 04:26 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twitter_suspensions#List_of_notable_suspensions Trump was once suspended lmao. 04:27 Just taking a brief one. 04:29 WHY is FANDOM not letting me change my avatar! 04:29 I have been trying since like ten minutes! 04:29 Please don't do it, Aii. :c 04:29 I will! 04:29 Just you wait. >:c 04:29 FANDOM never lets me so I try on CC. 04:29 Contradictory so let me explain. 04:29 It won't let me on ESB or the PvZ Wiki. 04:29 Aii? :c 04:29 What! >;c 04:30 * >;c 04:30 Ooh, I tried on CC and it seems to be working. c: 04:30 ; - ; 04:30 Thanks, Jack. 04:30 NO. ; - ; 04:30 NP. 04:30 Fuck off, Dippy! 04:30 Done. ^^ 04:30 I guess I'm not the only one who suffers from this. 04:30 Do you know what you've done! 04:30 Yeah, it was not letting me change at all on my wiki. 04:30 Aiii, nooo. ;; - ;;; 04:31 Ah, Aiihuan wiki. 04:31 You did something great, Jack. ^^ 04:31 The BEST Wiki. 04:31 Nope. 04:31 Damn it! 04:31 No I didn't. FANDOM just did something shit and I found a loophole. 04:32 What happened to your cute avatars, Aii? :c 04:32 They got cuter. 04:32 Incorrect. 04:32 Correct. 04:32 Face the truth already. 04:32 And who got cuter? 04:32 My avatars. 04:33 Who that hitta in your avatar? 04:33 Handsome Jin from BTS. < 3 04:33 Wth is "hitta". 04:33 Don't worry bout that 04:33 Who is Jin 04:33 Don't repeat that, Aii! 04:33 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miguel_D%C3%ADaz-Canel This guy better do well. 04:33 A BTS member! >:C 04:33 Ain't he that mf that was in times square a while ago 04:33 tell me what is hitta? 04:33 Huh, Korra? Did South call Jin something bad? Do I need to attack? 04:33 What did he say? 04:34 Answer! >:C 04:34 Do not worry about it. 04:34 I can't! 04:34 DM! At once! 04:34 Look, 04:34 South is not getting away with it if he called Jin something bad! >:C 04:34 I will fight for Jin! 04:34 "Hitter or "hitta" is the word used to replace the word ##### in songs played on the radio." 04:34 True. 04:35 South Ferry, 04:35 South... 04:35 I am sorry, 04:35 I thought you said "Hitler" at first lel. 04:35 Please do not try to get around banned words. 04:35 As admin, you shouldn't be doing this, I am sorry. 04:35 South... :) 04:35 I was using the other definition, damn it! 04:35 South.... :} 04:35 Time to pull out 04:35 I never knew it was used that way though. Wow, I really live under a rock. 04:35 That is one UD interpretation and only happened once, ain't even used that much. 04:35 You should know better than this. 04:35 04:36 Because it ain't common, Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls 04:36 Happened only in like 1-2 instances 04:36 Remember when Aii had cute Asian girl avatars? 04:37 lol. 04:37 I miss those days. ;;; - ;;; 04:37 Well, I now have cute Asian boys. 04:37 Even better. 04:37 Move on from that, TheKorraFanatic 04:37 Could not be better. 04:37 Nope, Aii. 04:37 Move on from THAT, South Ferry. 04:37 Sadly that is some jackass' UD defintiion. 04:37 I am sorry, 04:38 but as administrator, you should know better! 04:38 Look, it was an UD definition, damn it! No one was aware! I will not use it if you wish. 04:38 My avatars went from girly shows I watched to anime to Korean girls to Korean boys, lmao. 04:38 No 04:38 The last form is indeed the best. 04:38 I miss your anime and Korean girl avatars. ;; - ;;; 04:39 It will never change. :} 04:39 Nope. 04:39 You should not. :}}} 04:39 Those were adorable. ;; - ;; 04:39 Not as adorable as current. ^^ 04:39 Incorrect. 04:39 Correct. 04:39 Look, 04:39 face the truth. 04:39 All of the avatars are bad, just use the dog pic 04:39 Sure. 04:39 No. > . > 04:40 wassup 04:40 TheKorraFanatic, this is no laughing matter. 04:41 Huh??? 04:41 ...I thought some user I did not notice spoke... 04:41 Will the unreliable UD definition be used, or not? Come to a consensus at once. 04:41 Tell me right now, Aii, 04:41 If you are in chat by yourself 04:41 No time for that Aiihuan, serious matters. 04:41 and a user with no avatar whomst you have seen before joins 04:41 and goes like "Wassup" 04:41 What are you gonna do! 04:41 Idk! 04:41 I would assume good faith, perhaps... > . > 04:41 TheKorraFanatic, Aiihuan, come to a consensus! Unreliable UD definition or what! 04:42 True, assume good faith. 04:42 True. 04:42 Idk! 04:42 If like 5-10 come in as well, 04:42 Assume good faith, 04:42 That's why The Distraced Globe become the BFF of Aii before I came. 04:42 they prolly were invited. 04:42 That NEVER happened, Mr. Fanatic. 04:42 If 5-10 came with no avatars and going like "wassup", whoever assumed good faith would be demoted! 04:42 Will the term hitta be used or not! Because that is an unreliable UD definition! Answer, serious matters! 04:42 I am sorry, 04:42 but you shall not get around banned slurs. 04:43 Well, since it has an ambiguous meaning, let's just not use it. 04:43 Yes, Mrs. Fanatic. 04:44 Good, Mr. Fanatic. 04:44 Do you understand, Mr. Ferry? 04:44 No "Mr. Ferry", fuck outta here with that bullshitr 04:44 . 04:44 NEVER use any bad word towards Jin again or you will face my great wrath, Mr. Ferry. ^^ 04:45 Hot, Mrs. Fanatic. 04:45 If I do that... 04:45 ...Will I face it? c: 04:45 Nope, Mr. Fanatic. 04:45 Yes. 04:45 Nobody escapes it. 04:45 Fuck is Jin anyway 04:45 Do not try it. ^^ 04:45 Some random ass MF 04:45 Look, 04:45 Korra PM. 04:45 ... 04:45 Look, 04:45 South... :) 04:45 Fuck you, Dippy. 04:45 I replied minutes ago. 04:45 Dumbass mf! 04:45 It didn't come through. 04:45 I said "It's not"! 04:45 that fella need to leave bts 04:46 Makes sense. 04:46 Jin is pretty good though, tbh. 04:46 BTS is also good. > > 04:46 Look at Mr. Fanatic expressing great taste. 04:46 I have great taste, Mrs. Fanatic. 04:46 One day, BTS will take over TDL. 04:46 You all wait for that day. 04:46 Sounds great. 04:46 Indeed. 04:47 Wassup, Aiihuan??? 04:47 how the hell that gonna happen 04:47 Ain't make no damn sense 04:47 Huh??? 04:47 * Aiihuan permabans Korra. 04:47 Them MFs don't even know English, how the hell they gonna infiltrate this shit 04:47 You're talkin to yourself cuz I ain't listening. 04:48 Is someone talking, Korra? 04:48 I thought it was just you and me. (think) 04:48 Nice. 04:49 Ahh shit, we gon see how these two lil fellas right here talk in pm and shit 04:50 Did someone say something? (think) 04:50 Huh???? 04:50 Ah, no, I must be imagining. 04:50 lmao- 04:50 Cute. 04:50 Korra spy. 04:50 Grumpy Korra? : p 04:50 what the fuck is "Korra spy" 04:50 Korra as a spy? 04:51 And what is he spying on? 04:51 IDK. 04:51 (therp) 04:51 (therp) 04:51 (therp) 04:51 TheKorraFanatic, Aiihuan, Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Warning 1, Let's not spam emotes 04:51 I keep imagining someone is speaking. 04:51 Sad. 04:51 South Ferry: Warning 1, let's not be South Ferry. 04:52 But if you are tkf how the hell can you be ffwfa 04:52 ain't make no damn sense 04:52 I am back, mfs + Aii 04:53 What is "mfs +". 04:53 motherfuckers 04:53 + = plus! 04:54 What does the s in mfs stand for? =] 04:54 Motherfuckers! 04:54 plural! 04:54 Ah. 04:54 Fuck you, Dippy! 04:54 ;( 04:56 Who the hell is Dippy 04:56 Bye, Aii is in charge. <3 04:56 Byeeee. c: 04:57 Bye. 04:57 farewell 04:57 Test. 05:02 At long last that mf is gone, now free modding for me 05:02 Nope. 05:07 Nice. 05:07 He headed out. C: 10:21 Oh hey Hames! o/ 10:22 o/ 10:30 sup 10:56 The sun that's gone down already. 10:56 so..its not up? 11:07 No. 11:07 so thats now whats up :P 11:07 *NOT 11:08 oops 09:41 Anyone want to discuss anything? 09:43 Come, TheKorraFanatic. 09:43 ah, the elusive something 09:43 2 syllables 09:43 *anything 09:44 9 letters 09:44 What is just behavior, and why should we remain just when the wicked often seem happier and more successful? 09:44 2 vowels 09:44 7 consonants 09:45 Head out, South Ferry. 09:46 Soon, we must begin another part of the Comrade program. 09:46 Instead of just changing names, the difficult task of re-writing multiple low-quality pages. 09:49 I plan on rewriting Kaz soon. 10:06 o/ 10:06 Hey Q (Robin) 10:06 Got a notification for a short survey 10:07 Gonna take it now 10:07 Has anyone else seen that? 10:07 Hi. 10:07 Is the FANDOM survey from a few weeks ago? 10:07 I don't think so 10:07 *Is it 10:07 Also discussing on CC 10:08 Yeah, I see. 10:10 Is this one actually related to FANDOM? Lol. 10:11 Yeah sort of 10:11 It's about summer movie preferences 10:12 I see a Vanguard was demoted. 10:14 Alright I completed it 10:14 Who? 10:14 Some dude who's name I can't remember. 10:14 Interesting 10:15 Somebody threw a fit about that survey right after I mentioned it 10:15 I see, lmao. 10:15 Just took the survey 10:15 Korra are you gonna do it? 10:15 rights https://c.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/rights * CzechOut * changed group membership for User:Flightmare from council, helper, restricted-login, util, vanguard, voldev to council, helper, restricted-login, util, voldev: Voluntarily chose to leave Vanguard. Hey, he's a busy guy! 10:16 Oh yeah 10:16 I kinda know them 10:16 They used to be somewhat active on CC chat 10:16 Oh. 10:16 So, uh, is there a link to the survey or something? 10:16 Uh 10:16 I got a notification in the lower right corner 10:17 Interestin' 10:17 Not seeing it. It must appear at random times like the last survey. 10:18 PMed you a link 10:18 Apparently they don't have quality checking 10:18 I mean session checking 10:18 In other words 10:18 They don't stop you from completing it twice 10:18 Odd. 10:19 The only movies I didn't select for movies I'm excited about were Slenderman and Teen Titans Go Movie 10:19 Both of those will suck. 10:19 i bet slenderman is gonna suclk 10:20 lol korra tought the same XD 10:20 I'll bet Mess is interested in Slenderman 10:20 10:20 Slenderman is to be suppressed. 10:20 She is. 10:20 10:20 Teen Titans Go movie will be the Emoji Movie of 2018 10:20 The Emoji Movie must also be suppressed. 10:20 it will suck and put dc more to shame 10:20 Personally my top two choices are MI:Fallout and The First Purge 10:20 Followed by Solo 10:20 marvel laughing there ass off XD 10:21 My top movie I'm excited for is Deadpool 2 10:21 i still need to watch infinity war 10:21 As Deadpool is my favorite Marvel character 10:21 Superhero movies aren't that interesting, IMO. 10:22 did your parents forbit you to watch them as kid o.o 10:22 Wtf, no. 10:22 lol 10:22 did you only watch dc o.o 10:23 "Please answer this question." 10:23 I did, ffs. 10:24 ffs ? 10:24 o.o 10:24 It doesn't matter. 10:24 but it does tho 10:25 how can you hate marvel o.o 10:25 "How likely are you to see a movie on opening day/week" 10:25 Like every unlikely, I think PJ:TLT was the only movie I've ever seen on opening day and that was years ago, lol. 10:25 sad 10:25 No. 10:26 yes 10:26 South Ferry, tell me, 10:26 Is the next thing you're going to say "Yes" or "No"? 10:27 i bet its no 10:39 Look, 10:39 BlackPink is making a comeback later this month. 10:40 We must rejoice! 10:40 Who 10:41 So, only Syde BOT and I aren't AFK. 10:41 Wrong. 10:41 You don't count, I am sorry. 10:42 Racist. 10:42 Nope! 10:42 I am sorry, 10:42 But no one, except you, mentions are you black. 10:42 *you are 10:43 Sadly as an advocate for civil rights yourself TheKorraFanatic, 10:43 you continue to defend me against Messenger of Heaven. 10:43 True. 10:53 What's PJ:TLT? 10:54 Percy Jackson: The Lightning Theif. 10:54 @Korra 10:54 Oh 10:55 Heading out now 10:55 \o 10:55 \o 10:55 * TheKorraFanatic goes back to being AFK. 11:02 o/ 11:15 praise the sun time 11:16 I am so dumb. 11:16 glad that you admin 11:16 I accidentally hit "rollback" while looking at contribs. 11:16 see what i did there XD 11:17 I also rollbacked my own edit. (therp) 11:17 https://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TheKorraFanatic 11:18 sad man XD 11:18 and people say that your smart ;/ 11:18 : 11:18 Ikr. 11:18 :/ 11:18 and you are our admin XD 11:19 this wiki is doomed 11:19 look what you made me do korra 11:19 Huh??? 11:20 you let him facepalm himself 2018 05 01